Cat's Out Of The Bag
by Ms Isabella
Summary: Joe let the big news of Taylor's pregnancy slip at Cailin's and Clarke's wedding, much to Taylor's embarrassment. Now that the cat is out of the bag, are they going to stay together? Chapter 4 now up. Jaylor
1. Chapter 1

Cat's Out of the Bag

Chapter 1

"I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?" Joe asked Taylor as she slipped out of the dress and into sweats and a hoodie.

"Guess so," she said shortly.

Joe looked at her. He felt rotten. He had screwed up earlier at Clarke and Cailin's wedding. Everything was fine, then Kelly had announced that he and Erin had eloped when they were in Vegas. Cailin, in total shock, had asked if anyone else had any other earth shaking announcements. Foolishly, he had stood up and announced that Taylor was pregnant. She hadn't spoken to him since. He walked over to Taylor and turned her to face him.

"I'm so sorry. It just slipped out," he apologized.

Taylor looked up at him. His brown eyes were looking down at her, pleading. She never could resist those eyes of his, especially when they were looking at her like they were now, begging for forgiveness. She sighed. Joe was the only man she had ever loved. She had fallen in love with him when she was sixteen, and she was lucky enough to find him again after she so stupidly left Chicago, joined the Navy, went to Corpsman training, and then to get her nursing degree. When she saw him at a scene, all of those feelings had surfaced again. She felt so lucky to have a second chance with him. They had planned a spring wedding at 51, but after the explosion, losing Shay, and Boden firmly putting his foot down that there would be no more weddings taking place at 51, they had postponed their wedding and never rescheduled.

Cruz saw her looking at him but saying nothing. He dropped to his knees. "Taylor Elizabeth Williams, I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked.

She looked down at him. "I already said yes once, Joe. The ring is still on my finger."

"Let's do it this time. We can have it on the Navy Pier. I'll call and get something set up."

She smiled. The Navy Pier was the site of their first date. It was also the site of their first date after getting back together. It held a history for both of them, and it was a spot that they both loved and loved to visit. "You don't have to, Joe. I can do all of that."

"Then call and set it up. I don't care if it's before or after the baby comes. I just want to marry you."

He slowly lifted her hoodie, hands gently caressing her slightly swollen belly. He gently kissed her belly. "Love you, Baby Boy Cruz."

"Girl," Taylor corrected.

Joe stood up. "Boy. Cruz's do not make girls."

"50/50 chance with every pregnancy, Joe. You can say Cruz's do not make girls all you want, but chances are even we're going to have a girl."

"No pink in Castle Cruz," he reminded.

She tapped her foot.

"Would you be disappointed if we had a boy?" he asked, fearful of her answer.

"No, of course not. Whatever sex our child is, they will be welcomed, loved, and probably spoiled rotten."

Joe smiled a half smile. "Got that right."

Taylor hugged him. "I love you, Joe."

"So, I guess we have to tell our parents, huh?" he asked sheepishly.

Taylor nodded. "And brace yourself for a lecture about not using birth control. Although that is my fault, not yours."

"It happens, Tay. It wasn't your fault that you were so sick you couldn't take your pills."

"Yes, but I should have realized we needed to use a backup method."

He placed his index finger over her lips. "We were going to have a baby eventually. It's not a big deal. Don't blame yourself. It doesn't do any good. Barn door's open, horse got out. We'll deal with it."

"Looks like we already are," she said as she hugged him. "We've got a wedding to plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taylor looked at her planner and the one she had made for Joe. It wasn't his planner per se, but the one she kept to keep track of his work schedule. She discounted June because she wasn't one for tradition, and she didn't want to be married in June. With the baby due in July, she didn't want to waddle down the aisle. July was out because she didn't know when she would be giving birth. August was a potential month. She wrote down the two weekends she was off on a sheet of paper. She checked Joe's book and saw that their weekends off matched. So far, so good.

She flipped to September just as a backup. She wrote down her two weekends off, and checked Joe's book. He was off. She wrote them on the paper. She looked up the number for the Navy Pier and called to see if anything was available. She lucked out. Her first choice date in August was available. She called the rectory at St. Hedwig's and asked if anyone was available to officiate. She got the usual lecture about being married in Church, but she explained that the Pier was the site of their first date. The priest relented and said that someone would be available.

She picked up her phone and sent Joe a text.

_We have a date, a place, and a priest. Just need the rest. XXOO_

Joe felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the text. He smiled, then texted back the question.

_When's the date?_

_August 8__th__ 1600_

Joe read the text and smiled. He punched the air. "We've got a wedding date!" he announced to the common room.

"Finally," Otis said.

"So when's the big day?" Mills asked.

"August 8th. Navy Pier," Joe said. "And you all had better be there."

"We'll be there, Cruz, don't worry."

"Of course you will, Mouch. You're all up for free food and drinks."

"Ok, Otis, that's enough," Casey said as he positioned himself between Mouch and Otis. He looked over at Joe. "Congratulations, Man. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Casey. We had a talk last night and decided we should set a new date."

"Glad to hear it, Cruz. I know you and Taylor will be happy."

Pagano knocked on Taylor's office door. He opened it and stuck his head in. "We got a call. Gotta go."

She grabbed her helmet and followed him out. "How bad?"

"Nonresponsive after seizure."

"Oh, crap," she said as she and Pagano made their way over to the helicopter.

Pagano jumped in and held out his hand to her to help her inside. Taylor accepted it and got in beside him. She was glad he was with her on this run. He was an excellent nurse and if she were sick or injured, she would want him taking care of her. Taylor checked the helicopter to make sure that they had all of the equipment that they needed. Everything checked out.

"Ok, we're ready," Pagano told the pilot as they slowly lifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Yes, another story about these two's wedding was written, but it was before the explosion episode where Shay was lost aired. Since their wedding took place at 51, I had to go back and rewrite history. This is the rewritten history version. _

Taylor lay on the exam room table. Joe stood beside her, holding her hand. She made a face.

"What's wrong, Tay?" Joe asked.

"I have to pee so bad, I swear I'm gonna pee my pants."

"So, go to the bathroom."

"Can't. Need a full bladder for the ultrasound."

Joe leaned over and gave her forehead a kiss. "I'm sorry. Hopefully it won't be long."

She reached out and brought her arm around his neck, gently moving his head down close to hers. "You're a good man, Joe Cruz."

"Love you, Tay."

The tech came in to the room, and a few minutes later, they were looking at the monitor. Joe couldn't make any sense of what they were looking at, but supposedly, it was the baby. The tech frowned, then moved the probe to another position. He stopped, then said he would be back in a few minutes. Joe worriedly looked at Taylor. She stroked the back of his hand, trying to reassure him.

The tech came back, followed by the on call obstrician. They looked at the monitor and again the probe was moved back to the area. The doctor nodded.

"What's going on?" Joe asked.

"Just checking things out. Nothing to worry about," the doctor said as she looked at the monitor again.

The probe was moved to different areas, and finally the doctor nodded in satisfaction.

"Everything looks perfect."

"Ok, so why were you called in?" Joe started.

Taylor held up her hand to him. "Let her finish."

"I know you're worried. Nothing to worry about. In fact, you might want to sit down."

Joe shook his head. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Doctors never told you to sit down when they had good news.

"I was called in because the tech wanted confirmation on something, and that is perfectly normal. It is done from time to time. I know you're worried. Don't be. Congratulations. You're going to have twins.

"Twins?" Taylor asked, surprised.

She glanced up at Joe. He had gone totally pale and his mouth was hanging open. She reached up and gently closed his mouth.

"Twins," she confirmed. "And if you would like to know, I can tell you their sex."

Joe nodded.

"Congratulations, you're going to have twin boys."

Joe clapped his hands together and did what looked like a Zumba move. "I knew it! I knew it was a boy!" He looked down at Taylor. "I hate to say I told you so, but-"

"Are they all right? Are they healthy? Should I schedule an amnio?" Taylor asked.

"Everything is fine. You can schedule an amnio. We can do it in a couple of weeks."

Taylor nodded. "I'll call my gynecologist."

The tech looked at Taylor. "You can use the bathroom now."

"Oh, thank God," Taylor said as she moved to sit up. Joe helped her down from the table. "I'll be back."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joe stashed his gear bag in his locker and slipped on his quilted vest. After roll call, he walked out to the truck and turned on the PA system.

"Attention House 51. Taylor and Joe are gonna have twin boys!" he announced.

Otis came running as Joe was stepping down out of the truck. "For real, Dude?"

"For real. We went for the sonogram yesterday." He fished the sonogram picture out of his wallet and handed it to Otis.

Otis looked at it, not sure what he was supposed to be seeing. It looked like an alien space creature to him.

"See, here's the one baby, "Joe pointed out and ran his finger along some gray thing. "And behind him is the second baby."

Otis looked again. It still looked like a bunch of alien stuff to him. "That's awesome, Cruz," he said as he handed the picture back.

Joe walked back to the common room to be greeted with back slaps, and "Way to go, Cruz" comments. He thanked everyone. He poured coffee and realized that the babies were actually starting to be a real thing. When Taylor told him she was pregnant, he didn't think much about it because it seemed so far into the future. Now, all of a sudden, it was real. He started to panic. Babies needed so much stuff…. Cribs, bassinets, bottles, clothes, diapers, burp cloths. They needed at least two of everything. He sank down into a chair. "Holy shit," he mumbled.

"What's up, Cruz?" Mouch asked.

"Shit just got real. We're going to need two of everything."

"Well, yeah. That's usually what having twins means."

"Holy, shit. What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?"

"It's called Parenthood, Cruz. And it really is the best thing that will happen to you. You'll see," Hermann piped up.

"Easy for you to say, Hermann. Cindy had all single births."

"Yeah, but it was tough for us with the first one too. You're also forgetting that you two don't have to go through this by yourselves. Your families will help out. Cindy and I will help you out. It will be okay."

Taylor poured some hot water though a decaf tea bag. The tea tasted like crap, but she was determined that the boys were going to be born healthy. She grabbed the Tribune off of the coffee table and headed for her office. She sat back in her chair and started to read. By the time she got to the Metro section, she had had enough depressing news. She opened the living section, and started working the crossword.

"Knock Knock," Pagano said as he knocked on the door frame. "Hey, Mama. How's it going?"

"Good," she said. "What's up?"

"Mom wants to know if you want to have lunch tomorrow."

Taylor smiled. As much as she didn't care for Pagano, she adored his mother, Pearl. They had bonded a year earlier when Pagano had a very bad vehicle accident and wasn't expected to survive. She found Pearl charming, sweet, and totally dedicated to her son. Pearl knew that Pagano was in love with Taylor, and Taylor was in love with Joe, but she had accepted Taylor unconditionally as an almost daughter.

"Tell her yes."

"She'll be happy to hear that."

"I haven't seen her in forever. I miss her."

"She's busy knitting too. She can't wait till the baby gets here."

"Well, she has to wait till the 4th of July like everyone else."

"Five months."

"Seems like forever."

"It'll go fast," Pagano said.

"I have so much to do," she admitted. "Have to get all of the stuff, and I have to plan a wedding."

"Get cracking, girl. Time waits for no one."


End file.
